Dear Marie Completed
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: When Stephanie gets a job not connected to the wwe she gets pulled back in futher than she knows and finds true love in the last person on earth you'd suspect. (not exactly a smoochy fic but does contain smoochy moments.) ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Hey! I know this has probably been done before but…I'll do it anyways just in case it hasn't. I am in no way associated with the WWEw(Yes I meant to type it like that). I hope you enjoy this story! Song used is Vitamin C "Smile"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose brightly covering everything with it's brightness. It taunted the dark corners to fight against it. It covered a maroon colored pool which crawled down a square stone deep in a forest of plush greenery. Birds talk in a language unknown to the rest of the world a language kept secret. A fresh dew smell permeates the air along with the scent of every flower imaginable, lilies, sunflowers, magnolias, roses of all colors sprout around the rock hard slab. The sunlight shines through the trees in spotlights in which small butterflies swim in the yellow light. A large hand cups a soft pale cheek smoothing a thumb lightly and squarely over it. Red lines of lips touch gently and lightly tickling senses not known to exist. The maroon coverlet turns a bright red with white circles and the lips disappear leaving disappointment and a hard pillow to match.  
  
  
  
"It's only a dream." A voice whispered. The world was swept away in a bright white light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon woke up swatting at the air and puckering her lips. A wetness came where a kiss should and she shot up straight. A golden retriever whimpered and sat back on it's haunches which just happened to be her stomach. Stephanie spit and rubbed her mouth clean of the slobber. The dog barked and she cracked a smile the dog barked again this time reaching behind it and pulling out a dark green leash. It pushed it towards her with it's wet nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Men always want you to do something for you." Stephanie sat up and rubbed the dog behind the ears. "Well at least you give me something in return." The dog barked and licked her cheek. He then picked up the leash and held it out to her. Anyone who would watch her with the dog would be confused. It wasn't that she didn't like Hunter's dog ,Lucy, it was just that he put the dog before her many a time.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute Max, you can't expect Mommy to leave to house like this." She kissed the dog on the nose and got out of the bed. She grabbed a silver remote control and pushed a button. The blinds opened letting warm sunlight pour through them in heavy lines on the wooden floor. She pushed another and the shower began to run in her bedroom bathroom. Pushing two more her closet opened and radio turned on.  
  
  
  
Alright...  
  
Alright...  
  
First of all  
  
When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot  
  
Find yourself complaining 'bout the thing you ain't got  
  
Never crossed just the way that you wanted it to  
  
Cliché of the day, cest la vie that's just  
  
  
  
  
  
She glidded down the stairs not even ten minutes later her long permed brown hair pulled up into a curly pony tail and she was clothed in a pink jump suit with flaired pants and a white tank top with a pink jacket over it each had white stripes going down the sides. She pushed a button on the wall and the lights to the kitchen turned on. The kitchen laced in dark blue tile held a white counter and island counter with bar stools. It had a hang red microwave oven and an imported red fridge. She opened a white cabinet and pulled out a box of cornflakes. Once she poured sugar and milk over it she poured her dog some food from a large green bag with the words Mighty Dog printed on it.  
  
  
  
Life, it ain't easy  
  
It's so tough  
  
It ain't easy  
  
  
  
After her breakfast she placed the bowl in the dishwasher and put the leash on the dogs collar. Walking to the door she opened it and stepped outside. Closing the door behind he she raced down the streets of Manhattan her dog leading the way. White sneakers pounding the pavement she held on tightly to the leash wrapped around her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max slow down!" Stephanie cried out to the yellow colored dog. She raced alongside the dog for several minutes trying catch her breath several minutes afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie….IT'S ME LITA! Pick up the phone! I know you're home! Your entire schedule is like clockworks! Steph…HURRY UP AND…" Lita was cut off when Stephanie picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Li what's up?" Stephanie asked her friend of 3 months. Ever since she'd been kicked out of the WWE she and Lita had begun talking. They talked while Lita was at shows giving her every detail so she wouldn't have to wait until Monday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday to see what had happened. She apologized for being a bitch when Lita first got to the WWE and when ever Lita was in New York she'd take a special trip to Manhattan to hang with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sound perky. Did you get a job yet?" Lita asked over the hotel phone. Jeff and Matt were out shopping and she'd decided to stay in and call Stephanie instead. Matt and Jeff didn't buy it so she played sick. She understood why Stephanie didn't want anyone to know that she had some contact in the WWE. If they found out that she did and that Lita was that contact they could make things really difficult for the female team extreme member.  
  
  
  
"Nooo but I'm taking those kickboxing lessons you said I should take." Stephanie took that moment to reach over and pick up the newspaper Max had brought in. She pulled out the classified section and leafed through it. "But I'll looking right now does that help?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Stephanie you can't just live off your trust fund forever you know. You gotta' do something. Hey maybe write a book or two." Lita said twisting the phone cord around her finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Speaking of writing. I think I found something." Stephanie took a second to read and reread the small ad in the section.  
  
  
  
Wanted.  
  
Newspaper columnist needed in World News.  
  
No experience needed.  
  
Freelancers accepted.  
  
Must be able to type 85 words per minute.  
  
1 Call 885-7769  
  
  
  
"Steph…Steph.. wad' you find?" Lita asked her voice peaking with concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita can I call you back in maybe an hour?" Stephanie asked sounding excited. She smiled jumping from her seat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure but promise me you'll give details."Lita said.  
  
  
  
"Always. Ciao" Stephanie clicked the button to the phone to turn it off and picked up the paper racing to the kitchen cordless phone in hand. Hitching herself up on the counter she took out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and popped the lid open. Pressing the on button on the phone she dialed the number carefully and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.  
  
  
  
'ring, ring, ring'  
  
  
  
"Nation Magazine ." A stern elderly male voice came over the line. "Harold Smith speaking."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning Mr. Smith." Stephanie said cheerily into the phone. "How are you doing."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine and how are you miss." The gruff voice on the other line softened just a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just peachy. I was reading the today's paper or I guess for you it would be yesterday's paper." The voice trickled with laughter at her small joke. "And I found the ad your newspaper placed inside."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Mr. Smith said simply and she hurried on.  
  
  
  
"Well I was hoping for the job sir." She asked hopefully. She took a sip of her orange juice and crossed her toes hoping for good news.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..you'd have to come in for an interview." Mr. Smith started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok when?" She asked this time taking a big gulp of the orange juice.  
  
  
  
"Just let me check my schedule." The sound of paper turning back and forth made her look at the clock so far she'd been on the phone with Mr. Smith for 30 minutes. "I don't normally do this and I really shouldn't. I'm all booked this week and we haven't gotten any calls or responses about the job. You don't sound like a drug dealer like the other people working here. And you aren't that girl that lives in the south side of Manhattan the on the cover of Star news weekly.  
  
  
  
"What girl?" Stephanie asked a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.  
  
  
  
"I have the article right here if you would like to hear it?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Umm ok." Stephanie said gulping.  
  
  
  
"The 27 year old Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sex tapes revealed. The youngest McMahon sibling reportedly fired from her position at the WWE .." She blanched suddenly her mood hitting another snag like a record being stopped in mid-play.  
  
  
  
"Oh THAT GIRL!" Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Yeah well anyway if you'd like the job…" He began.  
  
  
  
"I'll take it!" Stephanie said excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"By the way miss what is your name?" Mr. Smith asked and her light airy mood ground to a halt. She couldn't tell this man her name was Stephanie McMahon. She didn't even tell the land lady that her name was Stephanie McMahon.  
  
  
  
"My name…" Stephanie said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Yes my dear your name." Mr. Smith said again.  
  
  
  
"Marie." She said.  
  
  
  
"Pardon me?" Mr. Smith asked confused.  
  
  
  
"Marie McMahon." She said calmly. "My name is Marie McMahon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lovely name. Not related to the McMahons' in Greenwich are ya?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh no sir." Stephanie replied reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"Well then I'll see you next Monday at 8." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir." She said and waited until he hung up to push the off button.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got the job." She said confidently. "I GOT THE JOB!!" She turned the phone back on and hit speed dial.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Lita pick up the phone." Stephanie murmured to herself. She gulped down the last of her orange juice and smiled while tossing it into the trashcan on the other side of the room. It whished soundlessly through the air and landed in it's destination perfectly.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Lita picked up the phone knowing it was Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got the job!" Stephanie yelled into the phone causing Lita to pull back quickly from the phone and rub her ear. "Did you hear me?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry couldn't hear over all the yelling!" Lita said in response. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got a job as a columnist at Nation Magazine." Stephanie said happy hopping down from the counter and skating out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU GOT A JOB?" Lita said jumping up and down on her bed.. "That is so great! Really proud of ya. Soo how did you get it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean how did I get it?" Stephanie asked plopping down on her plush red couch in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I mean haven't you been shunned from most of society since the printing of that magazine?" Lita asked and could imagine Stephanie wincing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just have to make a few changes that's all." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like what?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dropping my first name dying my hair and getting a new drivers liceance all in one weak and I need your help with a new wardrobe." She said rushing her words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely." Stephanie said breezily. "I'm Stephanie McMahon DAMMIT!" She laughed a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean Marie McMahon?" Lita said mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it. It might be awhile before the next chapter though. WELL I'm off to study for tomarrow's exam. Earth Science and English 1. WISH ME LUCK!!! BYE! 


	2. bigger is better right?

A.N: HEY!!!! I'd like to thank my three reviewers! SCATTIA*WAVES TO SCATTIA* and RONDA!!!!!!*WAVES TO RONDA* and Silver tiger *waves to silver TIGEr!!!!!!*. Lol I hope y'all will enjoy this next chapter. Oh and by the way I haven't been on a plane before but I have seen movies with them in it sooooo bear with me. Song in here is by "P!nk" And it's titled "Respect"  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my rap song.  
  
1-2-3  
  
I get really sick and tired  
  
Of boys up in my face  
  
  
  
  
  
"Flight 238 to Detroit is docking." A frantic voice rang out over the Detroit City Airport. Lita stood off to the side with her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater accompanied by a pair of silver saccouny sneakers. She watched carefully for her friend and didn't see her. Shoving her fingers inside her pockets she turned to look at a clock on a nearby wall when she spotted a familiar face. She gasped and turned back around. Around the corner stepped Hunter Herst Helmsley with Trish Stratus next to him. If either of them saw her she'd be in for it. Her flight had come 3 hours earlier.  
  
  
  
"Lita what's wrong with you?" Stephanie stepped up to her friend who was looking frantically around her. "If you are going through some weird paranoid thing then maybe you should go back to the hotel. " Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm here to help. But we must get out of this airport. " Lita said quickly as Stephanie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Why?" She asked. "Is someone here that isn't supposed to see me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pretty much. Ex-Husband and Trish Stratus." Lita said and Stephanie shoved her aside and waved at her Ex-Husband and Trish as they turned her way. With Lita out of their sight she smiled wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pick-up lines like what's your sign  
  
Won't get you any place  
  
When me and my girls  
  
Go walking down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Trish lets go." Hunter said tugging on Trish's arm and Stephanie laughed feeling Lita grabbing her arm and pulling on it.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Lita asked and jerked Stephanie's arm and pulled her to the door laughing at the entire thing.  
  
  
  
"Ok so where to first?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel about red hair?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way in hell is your hair going to become mine. I'd rather shave my head bald and attach it to my ass." Stephanie said holding up her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Not the color."Lita said hailing a cab. A little yellow car pulled up within seconds. "You ready for this?"  
  
  
  
Seems we can't go anywhere  
  
Without a car that goes  
  
Beep beep  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not so sure." Stephanie said stepping into the car.  
  
  
  
"Hey babycakes. A gruff voice said and Stephanie looked at the bald man in the from seat a with disgust.  
  
  
  
"Well get ready." Lita said sliding in and slamming the door shut and ignoring the remarks from the driver. Telling the driver where to go she sat back and relayed her plans with Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 1/2 hours later. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Afraid to look." Stephanie said her eyes closed  
  
  
  
  
  
"STEPH! It's not that bad I swear!" Lita said trying to pry the youngest McMahon's eyes open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh fine." The former women's Champion said cracking one eye open and then another. She was greeted with a whole different person. "That's not me…" Stephanie said leaning in to the mirror. "Oh MY GOD it is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice." Lita said leaning against the counter. "Very Nice. Thanks lenny." She said referring to the short man with glasses standing on the other side of Stephanie's chair. He held in each hand a comb and a curling iron. All three peered into the mirror. Stephanie's hair was now brown and red and in twists. Lenny whipped the towel covering Stephanie's shoulders from her and she stood up. She blew a breathe of air out and smiled at Lita.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
  
of lovin' uncoditionally,yes  
  
So Mr. BigStuff, who you think you are?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok what's next?" She asked the other redhead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You gotta get rid of those clothes." Lita said crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes." Stephanie asked looking down at her casual apparel. She wore a pair of low cut jeans and a tight white sweater with a pair of ankle high boots. It was typical November clothing.  
  
  
  
"C'mon you really want to wear that on your first day on the job? What about professionalism." Lita asked hooking her arm in Stephanie's and walking out of the store. Just as they stepped out the door Stephanie was knocked down flat on her ass, literally.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A tall blonde man stared down at the freshly made redhead. She started to stand up when Lita got in his face.  
  
  
  
"You watch where you're going!" Lita shoved him backwards and he came right back at her. When Stephanie stood in between the two.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Li ignore him." Stephanie said pushing her friend back. "And he's not worth it anyway." She felt a hand on her wrist and she was yanked around. She stopped the insult that welled up in her throat from leaping from her lips. She was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that she'd ever seen. She stood quietly looking at the ocean like eyes. The grip on her hand loosened and she felt her arm drop to her side.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He said to her his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She said back before Lita gripped her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction towards a boutique. Stephanie turned her head to look at the man who was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph are you alright. Just forget about that rude ass." Lita said and Stephanie turned towards the former women's champion and grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's shop!" Stephanie said and they walked into the boutique.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie woke up the next Monday morning and strode towards her closet with purpose. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She pulled from the closet a short khaki skirt and a red sweater that came down above her fingertips. She laid the items out on her bed and walked to her bathroom robe in hand to take her shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a boundless energy she walked down the stairs and headed straight for the coffeemaker. Turning it on with the ready-made coffee inside the machine she pulled on her watch and opened the fridge. She looked inside and got out some milk. Opening one of the many cabinets Stephanie grabbed the lucky Charms. Pouring a bowl with the milk she set it on the island counter and then poured her black coffee. She Flipped the TV on in the living room by remote. Mtv News came on and she watched attentively while eating the sugar filled cereal.  
  
  
  
"The rapper Known as Eminem has just started his 2nd headline US tour with D-12 opening…" She sipped her coffee and looked at her watch.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap." She said setting the cup down quickly and rushing for her purse. Opening the door to her home she rushed outside forgetting the breakfast she left on the table and the TV she left on in the living room. Rushing towards her silver Convertible she got in and sped out of the parking lot. Pulling some directions from her purse she maneuvered her little car through the morning rush hour traffic.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." She said not even twenty minutes later and parked at a meter next to a very large building rivaling WWE headquarters. Quietly she collected her thoughts and got out of the car. Walking up the steps a doorman opened the door. She smiled at him and walked inside to the front desk.  
  
  
  
"May I help you?" A young African American girl said looking up at the new girl.  
  
  
  
"Hello I'm Ste-Marie McMahon." She said breezily. The girl looked up at her with disinterest and handed her a red shoelace necklace. "Go up stairs to floor 8 and get your id taken care of then head to floor 14 to your office have fun with the problems of America. Not that you'll care anyways." The girl said rather snottily and Stephanie opened her mouth to retort when the phone rang and the girl picked up.  
  
  
  
"Hey baby I was just about to call you but." the girl began talking and Stephanie just glared at her. She noticed and turned to her in mid chew of her gum and rolled her eyes. "Hold on, do you mind?"  
  
  
  
Stephanie pshawed and walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. She bit her lip absentmindedly. She wondered if she'd be well liked at her new job what ever it was. If everyone else in the building was like the girl on the front desk she'd wind up quitting on the first day. Tugging in her shirt she straightened her shirt and stepped into the posh looking elevator. Leaning forward she pressed the eight buttons and waited watching the doors closed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a pale hand jutted out and the doors stopped and opened again.  
  
  
  
In stepped a tall Caucasian man with gorgeous blue eyes. His hair cut short on his head he smiled at her. He pressed the seventh button and the doors closed. She checked him out from the corner of her eye. He was dressed in an urban style consisting of black baggy sweatpants and a black sweatshirt on with D~12 printed largely in the front in white letters. His eyes' caught hers and she turned her head to the changing numbers. She felt his eyes slide down her body and she shivered. She wondered if he worked for the magazine. Her curiosity got the best of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello my name is Step-Marie McMahon." She said biting her lower lip at her almost slip up.  
  
  
  
" Beautiful name, my name is Marshall." He said but before she could respond a tune played. She couldn't put her finger on it but she heard it before. Marshall reached deep within his pockets and fished out a phone. Answering it he began talking animatedly to the person on the other line named 'Shaun'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah aight'." Marshall hung up and the bell dinged. He stepped out of the elevator forgetting she was even there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great first day." Stephanie said the bell ringing telling her that she was at her floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped out and watched the people walk by for a few seconds. Several carts of reference books floated by with various interns following after them. Cubicles were set up along walls and down the center of the enormous room. A few large businessmen walked past and looked at her and nodded as if she belonged. She took a deep breath and could smell brewing coffee, freshly bought doughnuts and bagels in the air. The sound of frantic typing lifted to her ears and she smiled. She liked this place. A light tap on the shoulder and she turned around to face a small blonde woman with a sharp nose and black rimed glasses. She was wearing a black pleated skirt and an orange angora sweater which made Stephanie life her eyebrows the entire outfit looked like something her mother would wear or atleast she assumed her mother would wear.  
  
  
  
"Miss are you lost?" The woman kindly.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm Marie McMahon and I' here for a columnist job and I was supposed to get my id." She looked at the woman more carefully and decided that she had to be in her mid-forties.  
  
  
  
"Right this way. I'm Vivian Moore and I'm one of the many writers." She said and walked quickly to a back room and ushered Stephanie inside. She left her there and moments later Stephanie returned with a photo id hanging from her neck with the read shoelace.  
  
  
  
"Now to room fourteen. Stephanie got back to the elevator and pushed the correct button." She sighed and waited. The bell dinged and she stepped outside into an even larger office room.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a Mr. Harold Smith." She said stopping of the female interns who stopped and looked at her nervously. "Are you alright?" Stephanie asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nervous. This is my first day. Mr. Smith is down that hall his office is the first on the left." Said the girl pointing and hurrying off in the opposite direction. Stephanie followed the directions and walked to the office. Sure enough printed on the door was the name Harold Smith. And so she knocked lightly.  
  
  
  
"Come in." A familiar voice said and she followed the orders. Opening the door she walked inside. When the door closed behind her mr. Smith looked up at her. He looked like santa clause having a bad day.  
  
  
  
"hello sir I'm Marie McMahon." Stephanie said her voice unwaivering. She was used to the pressure of meeting a new boss. Essentially her father was a new boss everyday. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shook his hand letting the McMahon charm take its path.  
  
  
  
"Ms. McMahon." He said with a slight smile while shaking her hand. He stood up. "Welcome to Nation Magazine Ms. Advice columnist." He said. "Let me show you to your office." She followed him down the hallways to a large office not as large as his mind you but huge compared to the offices she got from her father.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa..This isn't really mine is it?" She turned around and asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally the 2nd chapter is finished!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. WWOD???

An: Hello lovely readers! *Throws confetti* thank youz for your feedback! I hope you're enjoying another one of my odd couple set ups. I still don't remember how exactly I got this idea. Oh well it came to me and I wrote it so here it is! This is a bit diff. From my other stories. Some of the characters are actually nice. And there isn't going to be a lot of HHH bashing. But he will play a pretty big role in the plot line. Well that's enough secrets for today.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Marie!"Vivian Moore called out to the brunette walking out of the office on her second day on the job. It took her that time to get her office set up and collect the letters that had come on Monday. The tall brunette turned and smiled. Then she waved and headed out of the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another day done." Stephanie said and opened her car door and put the small box of letters along with her purse on to the passenger's seat. She smiled and got in herself and drove home. On the way, she turned on the radio and a familiar song was playing. She turned it up when she realized it was Eminem's "The way I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
Soft jazz music played when she got home called Lita, fed Max, ate dinner and finally got to work. Sitting down at her desk she opened the first letter and began to read it  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Nation Magazine,  
  
Hello. I'm glad that you've opened this letter. I'm not including my name because well if this is printed it could be embarrassing. Well here is my problem; I'm in love. Deeply in love with two men. We'll call them Hunt and Bub, anyway Hunt just got divorced and it seems he's still got something for his ex-wife. When we started to date he was fully attentive and I fell in love with him within weeks. Then his divorce went through and he stopped and began ignoring me and then he helped spread this rumor about her and nothing else mattered to him anymore. But then I met Bub. Well I've actually known him for about 2 years but we never really talked. He saved me from this mean guy who tried to attack me after I turned his friend down. Ever since he's been watching over me and protecting me and well.. I fell in love with him too. But just recently Hunt has been coming back to me and I just don't know what to do. I've started something that I don't know how to finish. Please help.  
  
  
  
1 Confused and in Love twice  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow." Stephanie said taking a bite out of her chicken salad sandwich. The names and sounded very familiar to her. She wished Hunter was still in love with her like Hunt was with his ex-wife. But that was all in the past. She shook her head and began to type the response on her computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Confused and in love twice,  
  
Hello, it's alright that you don't want to tell me your name I understand. My name is Marie, I'm the new columist. While reading your letter I remembered when my husband and I divorced. He did a very imature thing like Hunt did to his wife. But this isn't about me, its about you and solving your problem. It seems that Hunt is not over his wife and can't commit or even think about commiting to anyone. No woman deserves to be put behind an ex-whatever! But this Bub guy that you wrote about seems to be able to be with you and love you no strings attached. And unless you didn't tell me something then that sounds like a pretty sweet thing right there. I'm not telling you to do that but my real advice is to just follow your heart but listen to your mind. You never know what you might see.  
  
Marie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie sat back and grinned. It was perfect. Almost perfect. She couldn't put her whole name. Groaning she saved the letter and got up to put away her sandwich and get something to drink when the phone rang. Setting the half eaten sandwich on the counter and walking to pick it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Steph-Marie McMahon speaking." Stephanie said impatiently. She was anxious to read the next letter in her box. The person on the other line chuckled and wheezed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Stephanie…..What's your scary movie?" The wheezing continued and she paused for a second. Then fear stilled her until another voice was heard in the back round that reminded her of someone. She rolled her.eyes and replied obnoxiously. "It's what's your favorite scary movie you dork. Shane sometimes I really do wonder about you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What makes you think I'm Shane?" The voice said again and was followed by snickering in the backround.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe because Chris is snickering in the backround and between the two of you you are two fourths of the people who know this number." Stephanie said cockily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good point. How are ya little sis?" He asked her bringing an ice cold beer to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doing great I got a job" "She said smiling into the phone when Shane relayed the message to Chris. She heard laughter and grinned. She knew neither of them thought of her getting a job. She had enough money in the bank to live off of for at least a year.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what is this job?" Shane asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you." She said with a fairly large smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't kill your sweet, lovable, handsome brother would you?" He replied mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since when did you get those personality traits?" She asked him. The sound of glass breaking made Shane jump.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Steph I gotta run." Shane said and Chris was laughing yet again in the backround. "I'll talk to you later right now I have to save Chris from the largest hotel bill he's ever seen in his life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright bye!" She said and the phone clicked off on the other line. She set the phone back down on the hook and walked back into the kitchen to pick up an ice cold water bottle. Running back upstairs to her office she opened another letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Nation Magazine,  
  
My name is Delilah and I have a BIG problem. All my life I've been small breasted. You know nothing under the shirt to hide. And I have a friend who shall I say isn't bust-impaired. She suggested to me to get breast implants. I toyed with the idea for over a month. And just last week I got them. Now I'm a c cup and I get looks from people who know me as if I'm a tramp or something. But I feel a bit more confident walking into work and going out to clubs and going on dates than I even did before. Does this mean I should keep them or not? Please help.  
  
  
  
1.1 Delilah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie almost choked on her water. Was that close to home or what? Reading the letter over again she groaned. Sighing she began to rub her temples. She began to think about the problem at hand. What would Lita do? No wait Lita probably wouldn't answer the letter. What would Shane do? Stephanie smacked her forehead and laughed. Shane would most likely say for the poor woman to get more implants. Shaking her head she glanced at her book shelf a piece of literature catching her eye. What would Oprah do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Delilah,  
  
I'm pleased that you wrote to us. My name is Marie and I'm the new advice columnist. I partly understand what you're going though. A year or two back I got breast implants as well and while they raised my confidence they lowered respect for me from my friends, family, and fellow employees. I got attention from my husband,yes, I got attention from other people, yes, but I didn't gain any respect at all. Sometimes even now I get stereotyped for my rack instead of my credentials. I never want to tell people what to do but here's my suggestion. Maybe you should consider the pros and cons of losing your new breasts. Weigh them over in your mind and think carefully about the decision you've come to. Then you should act on it and don't look back. A final thought is which would you choose a more confident lifestyle with many ramifications or a hopefully confident lifestyle with ramifications. Either way you have to do what's best for you. Best of luck!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marie  
  
  
  
Stephanie sat back and admired the letter she'd written. Hopefully she'd be of as much help as she could to the people she'd be writing to. Closing her laptop computer she shut everything down for the night. Walking to her room she tiredly climbed into bed. Still fully dressed she pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep ignoring the dog that plopped down beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter that I wrote! I enjoyed writing it! Watch out for the next chapter of this. I'm real and Breathe. I'm sorry this chapter was so short.  
  
Please review if you have time! 


	4. The billion dollar princess meets the bi...

A.n.: SORRY!!! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates I've been sooo busy with my other stories I almost forgot this one! I thank all you readers for your patience. So here we go with the next chapter romance is in the air.  
  
  
  
Stephanie walked into her office the following week and was pleasantly surprised to find the latest edition of Nation Magazine on her desk. Smiling she opened it to page 32 the advice column and she smiled 15 letters and 15 answers. She nearly squealed after reading all of them. She was so proud of herself and she did it all without the help of her name or her family. She placed her feet on her desk and closed her eyes. So this was what it was like to be almost content in her life. She sat up. Almost content?  
  
"Ms. McMahon." Vivian Moore said over the intercom.  
  
"Yes Vivian?" Stephanie asked in response.  
  
"Your sister is on line 2."  
  
"Thank you Vivian." Stephanie said confused. She didn't have a sister unless her parents forgot to tell her something over the years. She pushed a button on her phone and listened on the other line.  
  
"Steph!" Lita said over the line hurriedly.  
  
"What's up Li?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Shane's in the hospital." Lita said her voice shaking. "Don't you watch wrestling anymore.he was in a cage match last night.him and Chris vs. Matt and Jeff tag team cage match."  
  
"Oh God." Stephanie said placing her left hand over her mouth. Tears sprouted and fell from her eyes.  
  
"He's busted up real bad Steph and he's been asking for you." Lita said.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We're in California.a Los Angeles hospital." Lita said pacing the hall way.  
  
"Meet me at the airport I'll be there in about 4 hours." Stephanie said.  
  
"Alright.. Love yas sis!" Lita said.  
  
"Yeah same here." Stephanie hung up the phone and stood up from her desk grabbing her briefcase. She pulled a few letters from her box to do while she was gone. Opening the door to her office she bumped straight into Mr. Smith.  
  
"Oh Marie just came to tell you about the sales profit." Mr. Smith smiled broadly and she stopped not wanting to piss him off.  
  
"Sales Profit?" Stephanie responded a little confused.  
  
"It's gone up 20 percent." Mr. Smith grinned.  
  
"That's great!" Stephanie said not really interested. "Mr. Smith I have to leave my.best friend is in the hospital he's in real pain I have to get there soon."  
  
"Are you taking work with you?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"Yes sir I'll do some letters on the plane right now I really must go." Stephanie hurried around him and raced to the elevators.  
  
  
  
"OOOF!!" Stephanie bumped into something hard and landed hard in the elevator on her back.  
  
"You aight?" A tall blonde man asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"Ugh yeah I'm fine.." She stopped short when she looked at him.  
  
"Have we met before?" He asked. "You look familiar."  
  
"I..I don't think so." Stephanie said composing herself enough to push the button to her floor noticing the button was already lit.  
  
"So you don't recognize me then?" He asked. She smiled at him her red hair now a bit astray he brushed a few pieces out of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I really don't." Stephanie's mind returned to Shane. She had to get to LA and fast.  
  
'Ding!'  
  
Stephanie stepped out of the elevator only to be shoved back in by a few rabid fans. The guy in the elevator caught her and a couple of really buff guys stepped up to them. She looked at him confused. "Just who the hell are you?"  
  
"Mr. Mather's we have to go now." One of the men said. Stephanie looked up at him a little freaked out as he began shoving her through the crowd with what she hoped were security all around them. They got outside and he helped her in his limo and shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Stephanie glared at him.  
  
"I guess I should tell you now that I'm the multi- platinum Rapper Eminem." Eminem smiled a little sheepishly at her. Her mouth dropped and she couldn't stop gaping for a moment. Closing her mouth her brain was slowly coming to terms with the news.  
  
"Step.Marie McMahon." Stephanie said shaking his hand. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The airport..I'll see if I can have the driver take you where you need to go I'm really sorry about the rushing and the shoving."  
  
"No no it's fine I'm used to it.." She bit her lip. She shouldn't of said that. Something in his eyes made her want to trust him completely. " I have to get to airport too and I guess this means I get to hitch a ride in style."  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her noticing she was a bit uncomfortable about the comment she'd made.  
  
"La.. my brother is in the hospital." Stephanie said quietly.  
  
"Oh what happened?" Eminem questioned.  
  
"He's." Stephanie bit her lip looking out the window. What the hell she wouldn't be seeing him again. "Can I trust you with a secret?"  
  
"Considering the fact that we've only known each other for ten minutes and probably will never see each other again I'd say sure what the hell." She smiled.  
  
"My name isn't exactly Marie McMahon." Stephanie said. "My full name is Stephanie Marie McMahon and I'm the daughter of Vince McMahon ex wife to Hunter Herst Helmsley and my brother Shane McMahon is the one who is in the hospital."  
  
She waited for his eyes to widen and for him to gasp and ask about the magazine article. He chewed his lower lip in surprise and grinned. "I knew it!"  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie replied.  
  
"Believe it or not big bad rapper Eminem watches wrestling." He said. "I saw the match last night."  
  
"Wow." Stephanie muttered in amazement.  
  
"He's not doing well is he?" Eminem said.  
  
"No he's kind of got some broken ribs and he's real banged up." Stephanie said.  
  
"Sorry." He said sypathetically.  
  
"Its ok." Stephanie said. "It's what he lives for."  
  
"I see." Eminem said.  
  
"Look Mr. Eminem..I." Stephanie began .  
  
"Call me Marshall." He interupted.  
  
"I'm catching a plane for LA I've gotta get a plane ticket go through checks and everything. I just need to get there as fast as I can."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll take you on my jet." He said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I got it." Marshall said smiling a little at her.  
  
"So." Stephanie said leaning back and relaxing a little in her seat. "How did a big bad rapper like yourself get into wrestling?"  
  
  
  
Well now.. Lol  
  
  
  
The rapper and the billion dollar princess. lol  
  
I just started writing this at 2 am. I woke up and I decided to write and I couldn't stop! Oh well the next chap should be coming soon! 


	5. Checking up on Shane

An.: Wow! People actually read this story. It's just amazering! Lol I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's being written while I'm listening to Avirl Lagvine! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's because of you that I'm writing this next chapter!  
  
"Well this one time I was up late with Hailey and we'd been watching the Rugrats in Paris." Marshall explained on the jet to LA. It was an hours ride there and Stephanie was sitting next to him a big grin on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't picture you watching Rugrats in Paris. It's just." Stephanie started laughing and he had to laugh too at the expressions on her face.  
  
"Well when I'm with people who are real I'm not Eminem I'm Marshall Mathers." She stopped laughing and looked at him a faint grin on her face. "And in Hailey's case I'm Super dad."  
  
"That's sweet." Stephanie said. "I mean I know guys who are on the road a lot with wrestling and they leave their families behind it seems like they have no care in the world."  
  
"Well I do." Marshall said their eyes locking. He felt a tingle shoot up and down his spine. He really liked this girl. In some twisted way she understood him. He decided to take it slow if he wanted to see her again. "Well anyway the movie ended and I was flipping through the channels and I came across TNN. I saw these two guys jumping off the top rope and landing on this guy in these crazy sommersaults and I was hooked."  
  
"The Hardyz." Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"The two guys you saw were the Hardyz." She said quietly. "Maybe you'd like to meet them when we touch down in LA?"  
  
"That'd be great." He said. " But I thought you said you were banned from the WWF."  
  
"Well it's the WWE now." Stephanie said. "I'm a McMahon I'm crafty."  
  
"You're cute." He laughed at how lame that sounded.  
  
"Are we entering cheesyvile or what?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Oh it's Cheesy alright." He smiled at her.  
  
A signal went of and they were about to land. Stephanie quickly buckled up and gripped the arms of the seat. She forgot why she really didn't like to fly that much. She groaned as the plane dipped in for the landing. Squeezing her eyes shut she bit her lip waiting for the landing. That's when she felt a warmth on her right hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Marshall he was holding her hand through the entire thing. She closed her eyes not so tight this time and then opened them as they touched ground and landed.  
  
  
  
Another signal sounded and they were allowed to unbuckle their seat belts and get off the plane. At that moment she didn't want to. A small frown appeared on Marshall's face. He didn't want to let go either. The signal sounded again and they both rose from their seats and walked off the plane. Stephanie looked at her watch and gasped. She forgot to tell Lita what was up. Lita wouldn't' be there for another 3 hours.  
  
"What's wrong Stephanie?" Marshall asked.  
  
"My best friend was supposed to pick me up and I forgot to call her and tell her I'd be early so she won't be here for another 3 hours." Stephanie said sighing in dismay.  
  
"Well how about I take you to the hospital." Marshall asked.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Eminem you have a record signing to do in 30 minutes and you have to be at the recording studio directly after that then you have a sound check and a meet and greet. Then there's the 2 hour show with Dr. Dre and D-12." Eminem's personal assistant walked up. A tall slender woman in her mid 30's she was dressed plainly in jeans and a tight pink and white tank top. She had brown hair and green eyes. She gazed up at Eminem adoringly. Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out a buisness card.  
  
"Don't be afraid to call me." Stephanie said smiling. She walked off leaving Marshall Mathers standing there looking after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Stephanie!" Lita cried out in surprise running down the hospital hallway to give her friend a hug. Stephanie returned the hug and stepped back straightening out her business suit. "How's he been doing?"  
  
"He's doing better and the doctors say he'll be out of action for 3 weeks." Lita said. "When they said that he nearly keeled over."  
  
Stephanie laughed a little. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah sure c'mon." Lita looped her arm threw Stephanie's as they walked down the hall to Shane's room. "By the way how in the hell did you get here so quickly!"  
  
"Well."Stephanie began to explain things and Lita's mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
"So he didn't cuss you out or anything?" Lita asked.  
  
"No!" Stephanie said rolling her eyes. " He's actually a really sweet guy Li."  
  
"Eminem the same rapper who raps about killing his wife is a sweet guy?" Lita asked doubting it.  
  
"Well he was to me." Stephanie pouted.  
  
" No offense but he probably wants to get in your pants." Lita said.  
  
"I don't think so." Stephanie said. "It's just something about him. I trust him."  
  
"You've only known him for an hour and you trust him." Lita stated.  
  
"That's the jist of it." Stephanie said meekly as they came to a stop at Shane's door."Bye."  
  
Stephanie peeked around the corner to see Chris Jericho and her older brother Shane watching hockey. She smiled. Shane, who was eating a snickers bar was wearing a hospital gown, she made a mental note to herself to pick on her brother about it later. Knocking on the door frame she grinned when Shane turned his gaze to the doorway. Chris however didn't tear his eyes from the tv screen.  
  
"Hey." Stephanie said softly walking over to the bed. She noticed his face bandaged up and his bruised lip. Through his gown she could see the wrappings around his ribs and winced.  
  
"Hey." Shane replied. She looked at him sypathetically. "I'm not dead yet Stephanie so quit looking about me like I'm roadkill."  
  
Stephanie laughed and wrapped her arms around her big brother. "I can understand the ribs and the scrapes on the head but what about that fat lip?"  
  
"Lita got mad at me for even trying the stunts I pulled in the ring and promptly bitch slapped me on the way here." He laughed.  
  
"Want me to kick her ass for you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Like you could." He teased her.  
  
"Hey hey can the family reunion be kept down a little!" Chris said standing up.  
  
  
  
"YES!!" He yelled at the screen. " Pay up man!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey are you going to rob a crippled man?" Shane asked jokingly.  
  
"Actually..I'll just hound you until you can't use the "I'm crippled" excuse anymore." Chris said hugging Stephanie who was actually positively glowing.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nothing." Stephanie replied sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. "WOW so that's the Stanley Cup huh?"  
  
  
  
"Don't change the subject." Shane said sternly.  
  
"By the way how did you get here so early?" Shane asked. While Stephanie sighed. Even when he was crippled her big brother could still be the overprotective butt that he was.  
  
  
  
Wow I'm getting a feel for this story again! Thanks again for the reviews!!! I'm trying to get out as many chapters of my stories as I can seeing as I go back to school tomorrow. I won't have as much time as I did this summer to put up stories. SO I'm about to write another chapter just for the hell of it! Byez!!!! 


	6. At The Concert

A.n.: Nothing to say here..*crickets chirp* 'cept lets review what has happened! Stephanie McMahon was banned from the WWF "forever". She was exclusively banned from societyby her ex-husband HHH, when he set up a scandalous article in a gossip paper. The scandal grew so large that her father Vince McMahon quietly disowned her and she left the world of wrestling to persue a new career elsewhere. This elsewhere happened to be at Nation News where she gets a job as an Advice columnist. Her only contacts in the WWE are Lita, Shane McMahon, and Chris Jericho. However when Shane gets hurt in the ring she bumps into Marshall Mathers who helps her by letting her fly with him on his jet. They flirt and that's about it. So here is the next chapter!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Stephanie groaned dropping her shopping bags on her hotel bed. She was so glad that she'd called ahead to the hotel and got a room. It was pouring in rain outside and the hotel was now packed. Dumping out the contents of each bag she then ruffled through them. It wasn't everyday that she got to chill with her best friend. They'd gone shopping for an outfit for Lita to wear the next night for her bra's and panties match against Trish,. When they'd finished they had so many bags that they had to get a bus boy or two to get everything. Pulling out her bare essentials then some blue jeans and a deep blue tank top.  
  
"Must have hot shower soon!" Stephanie said trudging towards the bathroom.  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
"Damn you" Stephanie muttered picking up her cell phone and pushing the on button. "Hello?" Stephanie asked being mellow and polite.  
  
"Hey Steph." Marshall said glad that she'd picked up the phone.  
  
"Marshall hi!" Stephanie said perking up.  
  
"How's Shane?" He asked.  
  
"Sarcastic, gross, overprotective." Stephanie said laughing. "I decided to tease the crippled man with the fact that I got here in a jet with a mysterious man."  
  
"Did he guess it was me." Marshall asked.  
  
"Nope but I did tell my best friend about you." She said.  
  
"Ah" Marshall said.  
  
  
  
"She thinks that you're trying to get into my pants." Stephanie said plopping down in the bed.  
  
"Really.." Marshall replied a bit of hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"But for some insane reason I trust you completely." Stephanie said.  
  
"Thanks." He said a little surprised. "I''m not trying to get in your pants."  
  
"Well I am.." He said. "But well not like that..DAMN!" He muttered and she held back a laugh.  
  
"It's ok." Stephanie reassured him. "So what did you call me for."  
  
"Well I have a concert tonight as you already know and I was going to send a limo around to pick you up and I thought that you'd like, love, hell maybe even want to come." He said.  
  
"Well I would love to see you again." She mused. "All right I'm there."  
  
"Great the limo will be there around six." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Hey Marshall?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me earlier today." Stephanie said. "Most people would have looked at me like a whore and tossed me to the street."  
  
"I understand the whole character thing." Marshall said. "I also really like the sweet Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"That..that really means a lot Marshall." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah well you know us rappers have to keep things smooth with the ladies." He said laughing.  
  
"Smooth as a rocky edge." Stephanie teased him.  
  
"I'm hurt Steph really I am." He responded. "So I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Definitely." She said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Holla.just kidding Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lita I don't know about this!" Stephanie said searching for her other shoe.  
  
"Stephanie you can't do anything now." Lita said from her spot on Stephanie's bed. "The limo's here!"  
  
"Ok." Stephanie said after retrieving her shoe and looking in the mirror. Her hair was straight an her light makeup was perfect. She wore jeans and a white and navy blue baby t with the words Naughty Angel on it. A pair of black ankle boots finished the look.  
  
"GO get em girlfriend." Lita said munching on a pack of skittles she stole from Jeff.  
  
" You are such a cow." Stephanie laughed. She was pelted by a skittle and Lita glared at her.  
  
"Bitch!" She couldn't hold the angry look and settled on just laughing and throwing skittles at Stephanie as she left. Stephanie caught one in her mouth and smiled.  
  
"Love yaz sis!" Stephanie said.  
  
"BYE!" Lita called out and Stephanie closed the door and walked down the stairs to the limo. Unclasping and clasping her hands she watched as they arrived at the arena 20 minutes later.  
  
  
  
"Steph!" Marshall came running up to the limo.  
  
"Hey!" She said stepping out and hugging him.  
  
"You ready to see the show?" Marshall asked.  
  
"Absolutely." She said taking his hand.  
  
"Let's go." He walked with her do the hall to the backstage area. "I'd like you to meet some people."  
  
"Ok." Stephanie nodded as he led her into a room filled with about 20 people. She watched as he shook hands with some guys and waved at some other people. She looked down at her appearance then at the other girls in the room. Was she over dressed or was it just her mind playing games with her? They stopped at a man whom she recognized as Dr. Dre.  
  
"Yo Dre. I'd like you to meet Step.." She squeezed his hand and looked at him. He nodded back and wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close as a few guys went out. "Marie McMahon." Dre nodded at her and shook her hand.  
  
"You takin' Care of Marshall right?" He asked and she smiled.  
  
"As much as I can." She said nervously. Marshall noticed and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.  
  
Dre taking note to this grinned at Marshall. "She seems like a sweet heart."  
  
"She is." He grinned looking around. "Hey yo where's D-12?" He asked.  
  
"Ah They're getting their part of the show done you're up next." He reminded him.  
  
"Oh shit yeah." Marshall said. "Can you watch out for her while I go get myself wired up and onstage?"  
  
"Hey I'm a big girl ya know." Stephanie said hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Marshall and Dre shared a laugh. "Not around these guys you don't." Marshall looked at Dre. "And can you take her up behind the curtain for the show?"  
  
Marshall squeezed her hand and walked out of the room to get ready to perform. She stood there for a couple of minutes smiling. "Never knew Marshall was capable of sweeping women off their feet." Stephanie blushed.  
  
"So Marie where you from?" A guy came in from behind her offering her a chair. Stephanie looked at Dre not sure if this guy was for real or a joke. He nodded at her and she sat down looking at the guy.  
  
"I'm from New York." Stephanie said. "Do you have a name or are you just completely random?"  
  
"Say what?" The guy looked at her strange and she rolled her eyes. "Name's Pavilion X. other wise known as Derick Curtis." He smiled at her his eyes traveling heavily down her body as if he was undressing her in his mind and then some. A cold shock went through her and she was getting bad vibes.  
  
"Marie you wanna watch Marshall he should be going on by now." Dre said standing up and glaring at the young Hispanic guy next to her. He noticed his posse coming up behind him  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said wrapping her arms around her body and standing up following him out the door she felt something grab her behind and just hoped it was someone bumping into her in the crowded room. Dre lead her up a flight of stairs and she could see the stage. Marshall was all ready to go his mic ready and orange jumpsuit on. He was wearing a white skully cap turned upside down and he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Great you got up here on time." He said taking her hand again.  
  
"As if I wouldn't?" Stephanie teased.  
  
"No one messed with you did they?" He asked her.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Marshall you're on in two." A stage hand said and she squeezed his hand before he got into place. Running out on the stage he began doing his thing and she leaned up against the wall watching him a big smile on her face. He looked back over at her and her body tingled excited about this new thing in her life. Inside she was doing flip flops and she wondered briefly if she was falling for him. Shaking her head she had to get a hold of herself. She couldn't be falling for him she'd only known him for one day!  
  
  
  
Well wha'd ya think of that? It might be a little sucky.If it is I blame it on my chores I had to do in between chapters!!!  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it!!  
  
Please review if you will!!!! 


	7. Limo rides

WOW! Awesome response from you guys! I'm really happy that y'all are enjoying this story. I at first wanted to scrap it because I thought no one was reading it but I'm guessing right now that y'all are lovin' this. Well this chapter has a bit of violence in it and I hope you don't mind. If you do then skip ahead to the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marshall you were great!" With Dre long gone Stephanie smiled hugging him as he came off stage his arms fit around her comfortably. She didn't even mind the sweat from him being under so many lights. Ok well she did a little but it was understandable. When they pulled apart he had people on him taking off the sound equipment. She was truly moved by his performance on stage and it reflected in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He pressed his open palm against her cheek. "Thanks Steph. I'm really glad you came."  
  
  
  
"I'm really glad I came too." Stephanie said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked down the hall. They chatted for a bit about the show until he reached his dressing room.  
  
"Hey I'm going to take a shower you wanna wait outside in the outer part of my dressing room for me." Marshall questioned. "I'll take you back to the hotel afterwards."  
  
"Ok." Stephanie agreed and he opened the door and led her to the couch.  
  
  
  
"Be right back." He said cheerfully and walked off to the shower room. She heard the shower turn on and picked up a magazine. Flipping through the pages she heard a loud bang and instantly looked towards the room and heard Marshall slightly humming in the shower. She set the magazine back down on the table and got up. Walking to the door she cracked it slightly and saw the rapper she knew from before the show. The rapper she knew as Pavillion X. He was dragging a short African American girl down the hallway and she shoved him off her. He hit the wall and she ran back past Stephanie's way. Since the door-opened outwards to the hallway Stephanie quickly pushed the door open and listened carefully as Pavillion X ran smack in to door and collapsed onto the ground. She took a deep breath and watched as the girl turned the corner and was out of harms way. Closing the door quickly she took a hold of herself. She heard him get up 5 minutes later and she sat down hoping he didn't know exactly who was behind the door. Picking up the magazine another 5 minutes passed by.  
  
"Open the door!" Stephanie jumped out of her skin as the door banged open. Scurrying to the other side of the couch Stephanie crouched down low at the other end hoping he wouldn't see her and just leave.  
  
Pavillion X entered the room his creamy brown eyes flashing. From a first look he looked like a sweet pretty boy. But up close and personal he was all vinegar. He scanned the room carefully. Then he listened and heard the shower turn off and figured it was just Marshall or one of the other guys. Stephanie held her breath and all sounds. She hoped and prayed that Marshall would be out soon. Pavillion turned to leave the room and then sniffed the air smelling perfume. It fresh and he didn't smell the musky scent of sex along with it.  
  
He followed the scent to the couch and grinned insanely. Turning the couch over not even noticing when it broke the glass coffee table. Stephanie McMahon rocked back on her heels landing on her behind.  
  
"Well well well what do I see here." Pavillion leaned down in front of her and kept walking backing her up against the wall. "A pretty little princess all painted up but no Knight in shinning armor to come and save her."  
  
"MARSHALL!!!" Stephanie screamed out just as Pavillion gripped her by the back of the neck and picked her up. Stephanie clawed at him but he squeezed harder as if he was trying to brake her neck. Pulling her close to him he smirked. Tears began to slide down her face.  
  
"Cry all you want little princess but you're mine now." With his other hand he traced the tears.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Stephanie cried her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Please." He mimicked her.  
  
"HEY!" Marshall appeared at the door half dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and no shirt. He was wearing no shoes so he skidded to a halt on the lenoium floor. Stephanie looked at him her eyes filled with pain and rolling back into her head. She could barely breath and was just holding conciousness by a thread. Seeing her helpless and in pain his eyes flicked from her to Pavillion.  
  
"Let her go." Marshall breathed out trying to calm him self from reeling across the room and knocking the man to the ground.  
  
"Aw isn't that sweet." Pavillion breathed on her and the distinct smell of liquor filled her nostrils making her sick to her stomach. Pavillion tossed her against the wall and she fell to the floor. He kicked at her unconsious body and smiled. "Shouldn't have messed with my business."  
  
Within a matter of minutes Pavillion was pinned to the wall. Marshall glared at him hatefully and sadistically. "Shouldn't have messed with my girl." Marshall growled.  
  
"YO Em let em go!" Dre called out stepping into the room D-12 following him.  
  
"Yeah come on man drop him." Kurupt said. His eyes traveled around the room and he say the knocked out woman on the ground. Stephanie was just coming to.  
  
"Marshall." She whispered blinking her eyes groaning at the harsh pain she was feeling.  
  
"Steph." He looked over at her and back at Pavillion. "You mess with her again you gotta deal with me."  
  
"And you don't want to deal with me when you hurt someone I lo-like." Marshall dropped him and kicked him out towards the door. He turned back to Stephanie and started to help her up. "Steph..are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said quietly struggling to stand. Lifting her up in his arms he walked to the door.  
  
"Yo dog make sure my shit gets to my room or at least to the bus?" Marshall asked of Dre.  
  
"Man I don't think they'll let you in anywhere if your barefoot and half naked." Bizzare said.  
  
Marshall looked down at his appearance. He understood what his friend was saying. He gently put Stephanie in his best friend, Proof's, arms. "Hold her." Marshall walked back to the shower room quickly and got his socks, shoes, and a wife beater on it was just about everything on the bench. Walking back out he took Stephanie back into his arms cradling her as if she were a precious child.  
  
"Holla at you later y'all." Marshall said walking out the door.  
  
After getting in his limo from one of the side entrances he held her in his lap all the way back to the hotel. Her eyes flitted open and she looked up at him. "Hey.."  
  
"Hey.." He said a soft smile playing on his pouty lips.  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie said in a hushed tone/ "You know what?"  
  
"What?" He asked her in a hushed tone matching hers.  
  
"I've only known you one day and I feel like I've known you for ages." She smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah well.." He whispered leaning in close. "I've only known you for one day and I've fallen in love with you." His lips brushed hers softly sending a delightful chill up her spine. His lips moved down across her cheek just lightly touching her neck. She inhaled his scent of soap and sweat which was intoxicating. Her eyes closed heavily and she leaned in for another kiss when the door to the limo opened.  
  
"Mr. Mather's we're here." The limo drive announced and Marshall looked at Stephanie.  
  
"Would you like to walk me to my room?" Stephanie asked her cheek rubbing against his own.  
  
"I'd be glad to." Marshal said and helped her out of the limo his arm protectively wrapped around her waist and his head close to hers.  
  
Ooooooooooo  
  
  
  
I told you STUFF waz gonna happen in this chapter!!!  
  
DIDJA READ IT!! STUFF HAPPENED!!!  
  
But nooooo oh hell no this isn't the end.  
  
Stephanie and Marshall return to their respective lives in the next chapter and deal with being in love and the consequences. Including a scorned blonde woman with a license to kill.  
  
The next time on Dear Marie!!!!!! 


	8. Together

a.n: HEY GUYZ!!! I'm back with a new chappie! *Sigh* I've been waiting for a seriously rainy day where I can't go anywhere no matter how many people ask me to go so that I can write some stuff. Expect a massive update guyz lol. Well Y'all are probably gonna throw rocks at me when you read this so I'll just duck off into the far distance hoping that Renny doesn't use any of Scattia's vases on me and that most of you can throw just like I do. (I suck at throwing things really I DO!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mhmph." Stephanie mumbled opening her eyes and looking up at Marshal. She smiled at his sleeping form.  
  
Snuggling up into the crook of his neck she smiled tentatively. Brushing a rampant stand of her hand from his neck she breathed in the scent of the room and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. He groaned and shifted draping an arm around her waist careful not to hurt her in his sleep. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds and the sounds of the city rolled in. Stretching her neck muscles by rolling around her head she arched her back from the cool sheets brushing softly against her skin. Turning and watching him sleep for a few moments longer she was surprised to see his eyes flutter then open.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath he stretched bringing his arm up from around her waist making her chilly with out him there. He was pleased to see her watching him her blue eyes looking on in question. He was somehow afraid that she'd wake up and tell him the previous night was a serious mistake and that she never wanted to see him again. She looked away from him a thoughtful expression on her face. Reaching out with his finger tips he turned her face to look directly at him.  
  
"I hope you don't think that last night was a mistake." He said quietly. Inside he nearly laughed who would have thought that bad ass rapper Eminem would be insecure at a moment like this.  
  
"How could you think that I would?" Stephanie asked not angry but curious. Her eyes then flickered realizing. "Kim?"  
  
"Yeah..Kim." Marshal spat out the name bitterly. "She almost got me there."  
  
  
  
"I'm not like that." Stephanie countered.  
  
"I know." Marshal said.  
  
"She's going to hit the roof when she hears about this new lady in my life." He laughed playing with a few strands of her hair.  
  
"New lady?" Stephanie smiled closing her eyes as he played with her hair. "Could you describe this new lady?"  
  
"You do realize we are venturing into the land of cornyville." He smiled.  
  
"I like cornyville." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"You know this is so weird." Stephanie said.  
  
"How so?" He asked her.  
  
"Well we've only known each other for a day." Stephanie said. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"  
  
"Do you wanna take it slow?" Marshall asked.  
  
"You know, for some reason I don't." Stephanie said seriously gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Neither do I." Marshal said. "Are you sure you're not ready?"  
  
"Very sure." Stephanie said. "You've already stripped me down enough for one night."  
  
"Yeah well you've gotten me completely naked." Marshal grinned. "So what about the event?"  
  
"I promised Lita I'd come." Stephanie said. " You want to be my body guard?"  
  
"Sounds like a night." Marshal said. There was a knock on the door and Stephanie went to get up but his hand on her shoulder made her stop. "I'll get it."  
  
  
  
Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it. A tall red headed woman stood there a key card in between her French tipped fingers. Her delicate lips parted leaving her mouth wide open. Her eyes displayed complete and total shock. He glared at her in mock anger trying not to laugh at the expression on her face. The card slipped from her hands and she dropped to pick it up her eyes resting on the lower part of his body.  
  
  
  
"Uhh I'm up here." Marshal said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh..uh.. he he.." Lita stuttered and tried to look inside the room. He blocked her way. "Is Stephanie in there because I really need to ah um talk to her."  
  
"Really? Well Stephanie's kind of indisposed if you know what I mean." Marshal said a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Eminem right?" Lita said.  
  
"Thad' be me." He replied.  
  
"He..well I'm Lita you know female wrestler Queen of Extreme." Lita said and leaned on the door. "Don't make me have to go through you."  
  
"Oh well in that case." Marshal stepped aside not knowing what Stephanie had planned for her friend. There in bed laid Stephanie with the covers pulled up over her body. Lita was pretty sure that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Marshal raised an eyebrow at her appearance.  
  
"Hi Li." Stephanie said happily.  
  
"Oh my god what did you do!?" Lita exclaimed her face turning red with embarrasment. Stephanie giggled.  
  
"We had mad passionate Monkey sex all night long." She stated plainly with a straight face. She looked from Marshal to Lita and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god If you hurt her I'll kill you and don't think they won't find the body cut up into little piececs!" Lita glared at Marshal.  
  
"Li..everything's fine." Stephanie said. "I'll tell you later.."  
  
"I'm warning you Buck-o you make her so much as tear up and I'll have her brother and Chris Jericho in here so fast to make you bleed that you won't know the difference between your mouth and your asshole." Lita poked in the chest threateningly before walking out. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast Steph."  
  
"K!" Stephanie called out.  
  
"So.you wanna change clothes before the show?" Marshal asked Stephanie looking her over.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Stephanie asked climbing out of the bed in the same jeans that she'd worn the night before and with no shirt.  
  
"If I say I don't want any other guys seeing my girlfriend's ahem.." He made a gesture with his hand. "Chest don't kill me."  
  
"I wouldn't kill you.you're too sexy to kill." Stephanie laughed picking up her suitcase.  
  
  
  
"I'm too sexy to kill." Marshal repeated. "Well that's a line I've never heard before."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well... Lol wa'd you think?! *ducks for rocks and maybe vases*  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please but only if you feel like it lol...please! 


	9. photos

A.N.: I know that ya'll expected the scorned woman to appear in the previous chapter but I decided last minute to put her in this one which will make more sense lol. Ok so here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spill!" Lita grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her down into a seat at the hotel resturant.  
  
  
  
"Would you believe me if I did?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't." Lita squealed.  
  
  
  
"Ok ok!" Stephanie laughed. "We didn't do it."  
  
  
  
"What?" Lita asked her eyes round as saucers. "But he answered the door with his pants unbuttoned, no boxers on, and shirtless!"  
  
  
  
"I know.. Marshal Mathers doesn't wear boxers or briefs." Stephanie grinned.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Lita said seriously. "You should see the glow on your face."  
  
  
  
"What can I say.I'm in love." Stephanie said dreamily.  
  
  
  
"Hey whatcha doin'?" Marshal asked his girlfriend as she set a pale yellow piece of paper on a big pile of other multi-colored pieces of paper. She was steadily typing on her laptop sprawled out on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Finishing up the last letter for the advice column so that I can send it in via E-mail." Stephanie said her eye's never leaving the screen. "There." Stephanie said seconds later a pleased smile happening upon her face.  
  
  
  
"I think Mr. Smith will be very pleased but I have to be in on Monday." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Did he say that?" Marshal asked grabbing some stuff out of his suitcase which he'd brought over from the original hotel he was staying at. Pulling a few things out of his bag he walked over.  
  
"No I just feel like I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't work at my desk most of the time." Stephanie said. "I just wouldn't feel professional."  
  
  
  
"Interesting." Marshal commented. "So. I'm about to take my shower.join me?"  
  
  
  
"How about.not?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Ok. but you only get to see THE ass in THE shower." Marshal laughed shaking his butt a little.  
  
  
  
For the first time in a while he felt really relaxed he couldn't wait to talk to his daughter the day after even though Stephanie was going back. At least he'd be calm when he was around her and not so..closed up and trapped. Not that he didn't love his daughter and want to give her the best he could give. He just didn't feel right sometimes being around her when he had bottled up anger or tension so thick that you couldn't slip a knife through it.  
  
  
  
"Well on that note." Stephanie grinned as he turned the shower on and took off his clothes.  
  
Jumping up from the bed she ran fully clothed into the shower attacking him with kisses. In a matter of minutes she was soaked but still warm. He shut the shower door and she leaned against it as he kissed her slowly. Both unaware of someone in the hotel room. The continued the make out session in the shower. His hands rubbed under the fabric of her tank top as he kissed lightly then hungrily down her neck. She shuddered violently when he pulled at the straps of her tank top kissing down her neck and over her shoulder. Leaning her chin on his shoulder she reveled in the sensation until he stopped abruptly and looked at her a concerned look on his face. With water running down his body he looked absolutely amazing. Cupping her face in his hands he looked in her eyes.  
  
"What's that mark on your shoulder?" He asked raising his voice to be heard over the shower.  
  
"I got it last night when I hit the wall." Stephanie said.  
  
"Villion did that to you?" Marshal stated more than asked his eyes going ice cold with a harsh anger.  
  
"It might have just been my dog Max he sometimes scratches me when he's trying to wake me up." Stephanie said.  
  
"It looks really recent." Marshal said.  
  
"Look baby it's nothing really." Stephanie said.  
  
"But.." Marshal started and bit his tongue to stop the violent words from slipping from his mouth.  
  
"Nothing." Stephanie said kissing him.  
  
'Click'  
  
'Flash'  
  
'Click'  
  
  
  
'Flash'  
  
  
  
'Click'  
  
"Oh my God!" Stephanie screamed realizing what the sound was when she saw the flashes hit the wall. Marshal grabbed a towel hanging in the shower placed it over her face so the camera men couldn't catch pictures of her.  
  
Grabbing his robe that he had hung in the shower he put it on his back to the flashes still going on. Sliding the door open he glared angrily at the 5 men in the bathroom. They lowered their cameras after snapping a photo of his angry face and something else he wasn't sure of. Turning on their heels they began to run from the room in fear. The door slammed shut and Marshal pounded on it angrily walking back to the bathroom he found Stephanie on the floor of the shower the towel over her face her knees pulled tightly against her chest. Kneeling down he qwelled his anger to ask her if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine.." Stephanie sobbed.  
  
"Thought you'd be used to stuff like this." Marshal said turning the shower off and climbing in with her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah well wrestlers don't normally appear on the covers of tabliods." Stephanie said sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
He then realized why she was so upset. She could loose her job if they got a recognizable shot of her and printed the paper. She was supposed to be there visiting her injured brother not making out in the shower with Marshal Mathers aka Eminem.  
  
A tall blonde woman stood just outside the door. A cats grin upon her face as the men rushed out the door. She suspected that Marshal would get angry and chase them out. Skidding to a halt they looked at their boss waiting further instruction while trying to catch their breaths. Her grin widened when she saw each with a camera in their hand.  
  
"Did you get what I asked for?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am I also got one of her face." One of the men said.  
  
"Perfect..I'll get you yet Marshal Mathers and then everything that you treasure will be mine." 


	10. WWE Superstars

A.n.: HAHAH! I'm back with a new chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa." Marshal said as they sat down in the front row. Stephanie was wearing a pair of black jeans and a Diva's top. She had a Lita chain on with a black Hardyz skully on. She pulled it over her face sheilding her from the people around her.  
  
  
  
"You got that right." Stephanie smelled the atmosphere and sighed unhappily.  
  
  
  
"You miss it don't you?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Every day." She said sadly.  
  
  
  
"Maybe in a few months you can go back." He said. "I mean it isn't the WWF any more right."  
  
  
  
"You think like a McMahon.I think you've been hanging around with me too much." She laughed and tugged on his baseball cap kissing his lips.  
  
  
  
"SMACKDOWN IS JERICHO!" Stephanie looked up to see Chris Jericho at the top of the ramp. With a microphone in hand he grinned like a lunatic.  
  
  
  
"Now now. I know you are all concered about your King of the World." He grinned at the boos. "And your billion dollar prince."  
  
  
  
More boos erupted and Chris held back the urge to laugh. "But we're fine no need worry. But what isn't fine are those Extreme brats stealing our titles!" There were cheers for the brother's extreme and Marshal jumped at the sound.  
  
  
  
"Now I propose a match tonight. And Shane's Ass Clown of a father better give it to me. And those Ass Clowns ,Jeff and Matt Hardy, better accept!" He growled into the mic. Just then the Hardyz music hit and the two brothers appeared at the top of the ramp.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff isn't that cute!" Matt laughed at his little brother. "Yeah it is Matt I mean look it's a cute little fan who fell in red glitter and glue!" He laughed and Jericho angrily paced the ring.  
  
  
  
"WE'll accept you challenge Jericho. There's nothing that WE the brothers EXTREME can't handle!" Matt glared at the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Tonight I propose a 10 man tables tag team match!" Jericho grinned insanely.  
  
  
  
"You got it Jericho!" Matt yelled out and Jeff shot up the gunz before they ran into the back. Chris got out of the ring and smiled at Stephanie and Marshal.  
  
  
  
***********LATER THAT NIGHT************  
  
  
  
"This intergender tag team match counts as one fall making her way to the ring TRISH STRATUS!" Lillian Garcia announced. Trish slid into the ring and smiled at the crowd. Stephanie grimaced and glared at the blonde bombshell.  
  
  
  
"And now making his way to the ring the WWE Champion HHH!" Lillain said with a smile as always.  
  
  
  
"Hold on now HHH!" Trish got on the mic before the big man could walk down the ramp.  
  
  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Trish smiled. "I'd like to say that my time with you has been great really great. But.I don't like being in the shadow of your EX-WIFE!"  
  
  
  
Stephanie stiffened at the familiar words. "It can't be."  
  
  
  
"I don't love you anymore!" Trish said and the crowd cheered while HHH paced angrily.  
  
  
  
"I love my tag team partner for this match." She paused. "I love.BUBBA RAY DUDLEY!"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Stephanie gasped. "That letter.it was.oh my god."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Marshal asked his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
"I hooked them up. She wrote a letter to me and I gave her advice. I told her to go with Bub-Bubba." Stephanie was completely flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
"WWE superstars write to me?" Stephanie smiled a McMahon's smile. 


	11. 1 month

A.n.: Here is the new chapter! Lol I'm determined to finish this fic if it kills me! Thanx for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be back in New York in a month." Marshal said hugging her tight on the limo ride to the air port. Reluctantly the two were saying good bye.  
  
  
  
"I wish we could stay right here in this limo forever." Stephanie laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey we do have a mini freezer and refrigerator." Marshal smiled kissing her forehead as the limo came to a stop.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in a month." Stephanie kissed his lips intensely.  
  
  
  
"A month." He sighed and kissed her again before the limo door was opened and she was helped outside. Getting out he watched as a man took her things to be loaded on the jet. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed contentedly. He kissed her cheek and watched her walk towards the jet.  
  
  
  
"I'll call you when I get to Detroit!" He called out and she turned back and smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'll call you when I get to Manhattan!" She called back. After the plane lifted off safely and dissapeared into the clouds Marshal headed towards his own jet missing her already.  
  
  
  
******************************* 1 Month Later***********************************  
  
  
  
"Ms. McMahon!" Mr. Smith called to his advice columnist.  
  
  
  
" Yes Mr. Smith!" Stephanie stepped out of her office and he handed her a paper full of figures. "What is this?"  
  
  
  
"This is our buy rate!" He exclaimed happily. "We've gone up 95 percent!"  
  
  
  
"Great!" Stephanie smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well anyway we've been invited to an event tonight in which all of the major magazines in the country will be attending." He said seriously. "As the best columnist I have you have to be there."  
  
  
  
"Ok what time?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Starts at nine I'll pick you up at 8." He nodded. "Oh and dress your best!" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes heading back to her office. Sitting down in the leather chair she sighed. Marshal was coming in 4 days and she had so much to do! The phone rang and she smiled. Thinking of the devil.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie asked perkily.  
  
  
  
"Hello I'm looking for a Stephanie McMahon, long red hair, beautiful build, long sexy legs.do you know her by any chance?" The voice asked.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm I do know a Marie McMahon who has a hot blonde boyfriend who sounds just like you." She grinned into the phone.  
  
  
  
"What's his name may be I know him." He asked.  
  
  
  
"Marshal..Marshal Mathers." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm I know him.in fact he's me." He said and she could hear his smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey you." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey have you heard about the magazine event in New York City?" Marshal asked and she laughed.  
  
  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm going tonight are you?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.hey wait you aren't supposed to be here until Friday!" She laughed excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Business calls!" He chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Well unfortunately I'm going with someone." She teased.  
  
  
  
"Who?" He asked and she heard a hint of jelousy in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Smith. He insists I accompany him." She said sadly.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Smith the same guy that's been eyeballing you for the past 3 weeks?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Smith my boss!" She sighed.  
  
  
  
"He hasn't tried anything on you has he?" Marshal asked.  
  
  
  
"No he's completely professional Marshal!" She groaned.  
  
  
  
"I get it I get it. I won't worry..much." He smiled. "I'll see you tonight then Ms. McMahon."  
  
  
  
"I'll see you too Mr. Mathers and I expect a dance!" She laughed.  
  
  
  
"You got one babe.or maybe two.or three but who the hell will want to count!" He made a kissing sound on the phone.  
  
  
  
"Bye." She smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Smith interested in me..yeah right!" She laughed. 


	12. Mr Smith

A.n: Here comes another one I just can't stop churning these out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Mr. Smith whispered in her ear as they entered the Mansfield hall. It was a large ballroom with tables on each side and a dance floor in the middle. His hand slipped from her shoulders to the small of her back and she shivered uncomforatbly.  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir." She nodded uneasily.  
  
  
  
After they were seated she began searching for Marshal. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she felt a hand on her own. Shrugging it away she continued to look. She smiled when she spotted Marshal and Dr. Dre with the head of The Source magazine. He was searching ever five seconds and she ducked not wanting him to find her just yet. He was shrugging in his uncomfortable tux. She imagined that the label forced him to wear the outfit for the evening. She took her wine glass into her hand and took a sip. She sighed at the cool sensation slipping down her throat. Her mind dizzyed for a moment and then cleared as she noticed him looking at her. His piercing blue eyes melted into hers and she stood up. A cold hand touched her arm and she suddenly felt slimy.  
  
  
  
"Ms. McMahon where are you going I thought we could..talk." Mr. Smith smiled enticingly up at her. She smiled back fakely.  
  
  
  
"I see a good friend I need to talk to!" Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"I'll be waiting Marie." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Stephanie turned and rushed across the room. Marshal smiled when she materialized beside him. A kiss laced her cheek and she sighed at the sensation. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She cocked her head to the side. A waltz was playing he didn't know how to waltz did he? Taking her hand and placing his other hand on her waist he spun her around the dance floor and she giggled when he dipped her.  
  
  
  
"Where did you learn that?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I asked Dre to find me the best dance instructor." He laughed and spun her around.  
  
  
  
As they continued to dance neither realized the circle that had grown around them. Mr. Smith watched from the far side of the room his face red and his mind spinning. He watched her literally glow at his touch and an angry seed of jealousy formed in the pit of his stomach. She was supposed to be his tonight. This was messing up his plan to have her! Rising from his chair he made it towards the couple as they stopped dancing. Stephanie walked off towards the rest rooms and he followed her. He didn't notice the platinum blonde rapper watching him.  
  
  
  
"I missed him so much." Stephanie smiled to herself placing her hand on the ladies room door knob. She yelped when she was pushed against the door. A thick hand was placed over her mouth and her mind raced. She felt fear coil in her heart and mind clouding her thoughts of escape. Tears watered in her eyes when a cold hand traced down her neck. There was a hard pinch and a warm mouth in that place. She opened her mouth in a soundless scream as teeth bit and tore at her flesh leaving a mark.  
  
  
  
"W.Wh.What do you want?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Should be obvious." The voice rasped and she recognized the gruff coarse sound.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Smith?" She cried.  
  
  
  
"None other than!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
"Please just don't." She whimpered his hand traveling down her side ripping her red one shouldered dress.  
  
  
  
"Back the hell off!" An angry voice growled. Stephanie dropped to the floor in joy.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Mathers what are you doing here?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
  
  
"Protecting my girlfriend you asshole." His fist flew out hitting the wall beside the man.  
  
  
  
"Awww how cute." Mr. Smith grinned.  
  
  
  
"Cute? You'll be in pain if you touch her again." Marshal held his anger in check thanking God that at a split second he missed the man's face.  
  
"You can't stop me." Mr. Smith laughed boldly.  
  
  
  
"You wanna bet?" Marshal took a step closer.  
  
  
  
Mr. Smith bent and caressed Stephanie's cheek. That was it. All Marshal saw was crimson red. Jumping on to the older man he let his fists fly. He'd learnt in the past that you don't stop until they're unconsious. The crunch of a broken nose made him laugh with a satisfactory grin on his face. He felt strong hands yank him from the man he wanted to kill. He was dropped beside Stephanie and placed his hands on each side of her face. He looked into her tearful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Baby?" He took her into his arms and she clung to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Take me home please." She cried into his dress shirt.  
  
  
  
"It's alright baby." He lifted her in his arms and looked for a back exit and found it. He saw Dre on the phone calling a cab.  
  
  
  
"Shh." He held her close to him rocking her back and forth once they were on the way to her home.  
  
  
  
"He was going.he." She spluttered and he kissed her to soothe her for the moment hoping the gesture would work. 


	13. Comforting Love

A.n. I AM BACK!!!! *stops* Oh no. OH HELL NO I'M TURNING INTO ERIC BISHOFF!!! * Calms down * Ok here we go! New Chaps and the end is near I fear! We've got 4 chapters left. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie awoke the feeling of dried tears on her face. She blinked at the sunny day. She felt cold and hollow. Her brain forced her to remember the night before. Sitting up in bed she put her head in her hands and choked back a sob. She pulled her knees to her chest and took deep breaths. Her eyes searched the room for any sign of Marshal. A sharp pang twisted inside her like a cold knife. She didn't have the energy to move. She wondered vaguely if she had the energy to live. She now had no career, no boyfriend, and the whole world once again would think her a slut. Her dog came trotting up to the side of the bed and hopped on. He looked at her with big brown eyes and placed his head on her stomach looking up at her as if to ask what was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Might as well vegetate." She said sighing and petting the dog. Picking up the remote control she turned it towards her tv and clicked the on button. The sound of the morning news came on and before the TV could light with color Stephanie had the urge to turn it back off.  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Cassie Arnold with your Morning News. Last night the nation-wide famous Marie or better known as Stephanie McMahon was attacked at a Magazine gala in Manhattan. Her boss, Mr. Harold Smith of Nation Magazine, attacked her. In turn her boyfriend, rebellious rapper, Eminem better known as Marshal Mathers defended her. His attack carried on just after Ms. McMahon had been rescued leaving the young rapper open for a lawsuit. I'm Cassie Arnold and now on to weather." The woman said brightly and Stephanie hurled her remote at the TV breaking the glass sending shards everywhere around the room especially at her door. Max started barking and she regretted frightening her furry friend. It disappeared and didn't matter to her as she felt like boarding herself into her room forever. Diving under her covers she wished she were invisible. She wished more that she didn't exist.  
  
  
  
Just then she heard a door slam. A man's voice floated up the stairs to her ears. Max growled beside her uncertainly. She groaned and punched her pillow. Blinking back tears she slid even deeper beneath the sheets hoping he would see that she wasn't there and just leave her. That of course didn't happen and heavy footsteps pounded on her stairs. She grumbled in defeat.  
  
  
  
"Oh great now he's here to dump me in person." Stephanie groaned.  
  
  
  
"Steph?" Marshall called.  
  
  
  
"She doesn't exist!" Stephanie said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Oh Steph.." Marshal sat down on the side of the bed as she sat up. Her straight brown hair was array and he reached and brushed several strands from her face lovingly. Max seeing that everything was alright walked to his normal spot beneath her window and plopped down falling asleep.  
  
  
  
"All I wanted was to do it on my own with out help from my family with out them treating me like a worthless human being, like a child." She cried and he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.  
  
  
  
"Sh.." He whispered rocking her back and forth. "Its ok.you're not worthless you know that. You're strong. Hell you're stronger than a lot of people I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can you still want me?" She whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could I not?" He replied confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because now you'll have a huge court case and scandal over this whole ridiculous thing over me!" Stephanie exclaimed through her tears.  
  
  
  
"Number one I thrive on controversy, number two I doubt Mr. Smith will do anything, and did you really expect me not to try and protect you?" He looked into her eyes and would never admit fully to the fuzzy emotions inside him.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I protect you when I love you?" He asked and leaned in kissing her lips lightly.  
  
  
  
"I love you too." She whispered and he held her closer.  
  
  
  
"Hey I have someone I want you to meet." He said.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Stephanie asked vaugely worried now about her hair. "I can't let anyone see me like this!"  
  
  
  
"Trust me she won't mind." He laughed.  
  
  
  
"She?" Stephanie wondered aloud. 


	14. Changing of Pace

"Who in their right mind would want to be associated with me now?" Stephanie sighed brokenly.  
  
  
  
"Your brother would. Lita would and I'm sure that Chris Jericho would. Mostly there would of course be me." He smiled slowly and encouragingly. She'd never in the short time she'd known him seen him this soft. She parted her lips to object but he placed a pale finger to them to quiet her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I know this person very well I trust her with my life." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Alright. I'll meet her." Stephanie answered.  
  
  
  
"Hayley you can stop snooping now!" Marshal called out. There was a small sigh and a short blonde girl entered the room. She looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy little bun and she was dressed plainly in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said Limited Too. She smiled at the pair and jumped into her father's arms. Settling herself on his lap she stared at Stephanie looking her up and down.  
  
  
  
"Do YOU really LOVE my daddy?" She asked squinting as if looking really hard for something. She closely examined and scrutinized Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"I do.I love him very much." Stephanie smiled.  
  
  
  
After a few moments she stuck out her hand. "I'm Hayley Mathers." She said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Hayley." Stephanie reached out and shook her hand.  
  
  
  
Hayley turned Stephanie's hand over and looked at her maroon colored nails. "OOO pretty nail polish!"  
  
  
  
"Hey maybe we can do our nails later." Stephanie smiled.  
  
  
  
"And then we can watch the new Britney Spears DVD daddy bought me and the Barbie Rapunzel one too. He always looks real sick when he watches them. I think he's afraid of girl germs or something. Boys are so weird!" She grinned enthusiastically. Her eyes then fell upon Max. "Is that your dog?"  
  
  
  
"Yes he's my killer watch dog." Stephanie laughed and patted the bed space between them. "Max! Here boy!"  
  
Max trotted over and jumped on the bed. Hayley began to pet him. "Oh he's so sweet!"  
  
  
  
"Hey let me get dressed and we'll do everything after breakfast!" Stephanie smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey I'll go get breakfast. I'll go after you shower and get dressed." Marshall offered and Stephanie kissed his cheek. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
45 minutes later Stephanie walked down stairs a yellow box in hand. She smiled at Hayley and they sat down at the coffee table and began to set up their little beauty center. Marshal smiled as he left. There was a McDonald's a block away and he steadily walked towards it. Back at the house Hayley had turned on the Barbie movie and Stephanie was doing her nails.  
  
  
  
"I think pink!" Hayley suggested. "You're already wearing red! And ooo can I do your hair?"  
  
  
  
Just then a burst of flames busted trough the window between them. Hayley screamed and Stephanie reached for her. Holding on to the girl for dear life Stephanie inched her way around the building flames. They were everywhere. Stephanie screamed in frustration and finally made her way to the door. Pushing Hayley out she flung herself out of the door as the flames engulfed everything around her. She looked and saw Hayley crying. Kneeling beside the girl she hugged her like Marshal had earlier and rocked her slowly. The sounds of police cars and fire engines calmed her. She then remembered Max. Looking around frantically for him she heard barking and watched Max bound out the door thankfully without a burn on him. He rushed to her and she patted his head. She held back tears of pure and utter fear and waited for help to arrive.  
  
  
  
Marshal walked down the street and stopped in time to see a fire truck go blazing past him with at least three police cars behind it. Marshall watched in the direction they were going. His mind was telling him nothing was wrong. But something inside him shook and he did an about face and ran in the same direction. Sprinting through the crowded side walk and shoving people out of his way he rounded the corner and found himself on the same street as Stephanie's house. His cell began to ring. He looked down at his pocket a thunderous panic coursed shrilly through him. Picking up the phone and answering it. His face turned into a mask of fury. The mask to cover up the fear, the pain, and the worry.  
  
  
  
"I know what you're thinking." The voice said. It reminded him of someone. It was young and angry. Scratchy and rough with emotion, he cursed himself for not being able to put a face and a name to the voice. He'd heard it clearly before. He identified it as a man's voice. But who could it be? He growled hollowly into the phone.  
  
  
  
"The Bitch and the girl are inside. I suggest you hurry." Then there was nothing but the dial tone. Tossing the phone aside he ran around to the front of the building to find Stephanie and Hayley safe and sound. Dropping to his knees and embracing them both he looked at the building. It was a symbol, it was a message, and it meant that things weren't over just yet.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" Marshall looked at the shaken woman.  
  
  
  
"We need to get somewhere safe somewhere where people will protect both you and Hayley." He said quietly. "I need you to make a call."  
  
  
  
"Marshall they won't.." She took shaking deep breaths.  
  
  
  
"How will you know if you don't at least try. I have a feeling that this is connected not to you but directly to me. In fact I know it has nothing to do with you. This is why you and Hayley have to go. Please." He said. He looked very serious and she could almost imagine the wheels in his mind turning with the mystery of who was going after them.  
  
  
  
"Ok I'll call them. I'll call my parents." She took a deep breath. 


	15. Questions and Pride

A.n.: Well this is the next to the last chapter. I am really going to miss this story but it's coming to its end. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Marshal where are you going?" Stephanie asked putting on a pair of silver studs into her ears. He looked over at her and tried to muster a smile. She smiled tentatively.  
  
  
  
"Dressed up in your thugwear I see." She tried to get him to at least laugh. He couldn't and she sighed. It had been a week since the incident at her house which was completely burnt to the ground. After the procedures were finished he had ushered Hayley and herself out of the state. They traveled for a week with him doing appearances to promote his album. They finally had ended up back in New York. She wondered just what the hell he was up to and he refused to tell her.  
  
  
  
He did cryptically tell her that she and Hayley were fine and everything would be over soon. By everything he had meant the second thing that made him urge them to leave the state in the first place. Phone calls. There were no words just shallow breathing and a hang up. It was enough apparently to send Marshal over the edge. He hadn't been on her really until then to make the call to her parents. She glanced up at him and his eyes softened.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll fix this." He said and kissed her silently on the lips. He turned to go and she caught his arm. "Marshal.. when you get back."  
  
  
  
"What?" He asked stepping closer to her.  
  
  
  
"When you get back I'm ready." She said calmly and surely. He smiled broadly and caught her in another kiss. "Remember please don't leave the room until your parents get here. Don't go not even to see Max down in the animal room in the basement." He more pleaded with her than asked or comanded.  
  
  
  
"I'll keep myself out of trouble I promise." She said and he nodded before walking away to say good bye to Hayley. And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
Stephanie paced the large hotel room. It wasn't much more than she was used to. And it shocked her. She'd been slightly disturbed by all the things she used to have and was receiving again. Her long brown hair now out and around her shoulders and the purple knee length dress she was wearing showed how much she'd really changed since the last time she and her parents had met up. Her legs ached to be covered in jeans and her feet craved the comfortable sneakers and shoes. Marshal was out talking to Dre. She inwardly wanted to bash him in the head. What the hell could Dre do if they had no clue really what was up. He said he had a feeling but to her it was just that a feeling. Danger crept up her neck reddening it. She trusted Marshal but for some reason she felt that there was something larger at stake. There had to be.  
  
  
  
Plopping down in a plush chair she awaited the arrival of her parents. Not refusing the help of the police Stephanie knew that Marshal was going to handle it himself. He had a look about him an edge. He was putting things together. And she was still left with the huge 1,000-piece puzzle to work on. She was worried and angry. What was it that she was missing? Rubbing her temples she forced herself to retrace the events that had led her to the spot she was in.  
  
  
  
Groaning she resisted the urge to pick up a vase and hurl it across the room. "What is it that I can't get? There's something, a link."  
  
  
  
A sharp knocking came at the door. Stephanie nearly jumped out of her skin. It wasn't usual for her to be so jumpy and afraid but times had changed circumstances had molded her. Her brown eyes rose to the mahogany door. The knocking continued and she took slow steps to the door. She knew who it was and yet she was still terrified to face her past. Funny that everything had occurred in a 6 month span. Reaching out, her hand touched the delicate knob. Her other hand touched the locks and she turned them quickly for fear that she wouldn't open the door. Swinging the door open she found herself staring at an old couple that she hardly recognized.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie." The elderly woman greeted her. She wasn't that old looking but her eyes gave her away. Through her triumphs and failures and the problems with her marriage she was a survivor to what cause she didn't know. Her husband standing beside her had a mirrored expression. Stern and tall with broad shoulders he glared down at the brunette in front of them. She looked frail and afraid and apart of him wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be just fine. Another part of him couldn't forget the things she'd done the pain and the havoc that she had reeked. But then he had forgiven her brother.  
  
  
  
"Mommy." She gulped and her eyes rose to meet her fathers. "Daddy. I know I've done things that you aren't proud of and things I am most certainly not proud of. But I am asking you right now not to forgive me because I know that it will take time. Now I am asking you to help me because I'm in trouble and I'm involved with someone who held me knowing me for who I was and who I am now. I not going to beg because in my opinion what child should have to beg for their parent's help? I'm asking politely. Please help us."  
  
  
  
"Oh sweetie." Linda rushed to her daughter wrapping her arms around her tightly clutching her as if she were a newborn baby. Stephanie burst into tears not caring if she'd ruined her makeup. She clung to her mother like she'd just met her after years of not seeing her. There was a warm rush of emotion surging through her and she had a bought of courage to look up into the eyes of her father. His eyes watered slightly and he took ginger steps forward and enveloped them both in a bear hug.  
  
  
  
"Of course we'll help in any way we can." Vince finished for his wife.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Stephanie whispered back wiping away uselessly at her tears. They smiled at each other in a silence too sweet to broken. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Stephanie could hear the loud TV playing from one of the bedrooms in the Suite. The sound of small foot steps caused her parents to turn and look at a girl with blonde hair.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie don't you want to come watch Daddy on TV?" Hayley said stopping Stephanie dead in her tracks. Her eyes glanced to the bed room and with out an explination she raced into the room and turned up the television as if it wasn't loud enough. There stood her boyfriend in what she like to teasingly call his "Thugwear". He was gripping a mic in his hand and his blue eyes cold and angry were glaring directly into the camera.  
  
  
  
"P. Hey man I know you're out there you know I just stopped by here knowing that today is the day your first ever video will debut. And I decided to say congratulations for two reasons actually. Number one Congrats on your debut. Number two: Congrats on your wonderful achievements. You know what I'm talking about man! Hey, just to let you know that tonight I'll have some achievements of my own and of course they'll include you and your entire posse. Not the old one we had on tour. You remember your new one that you just happened to acquire." Marshal smiled maniacally.  
  
  
  
"And if I were you I'd leave mine alone tonight because if you don't I might act on some instincts that I haven't come to me in a long time." He finished his face wild with fury. He dropped the mic. "Thanks Carson." Walking off the stage she watched deftly as the show went to break.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Vince asked.  
  
  
  
"First off, that guy I'm involved with is the man you just saw on TV. No not Eminem, Marshal Mathers. And this." She put a comforting arm around the young girl next to her. Is Hayley Mathers, his daughter." She then broke down and explained the events that had been occurring of late.  
  
  
  
"We know just where you can go." Linda said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright." Stephanie said. A ringing burst through. Stephanie reached for her cell phone and answered it.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" Marshal said.  
  
  
  
"Marshal.. where are you now?" Stephanie asked gathering their things.  
  
  
  
"I'm on my way bag to the hotel. Have you seen your parents yet?" He asked."  
  
  
  
"Yes and instead of going back to the hotel meet us at the Madison Garden Arena." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright. Stephanie remember I love you." He said and she smiled. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
"Tell Hayley I love her and I'll see her soon before I have to do my business tonight." He said.  
  
  
  
"Marshal please don't go through with what ever you're doing." Stephanie pleaded.  
  
  
  
"I can't back down now. You know that Stephanie." He replied.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you at the arena." Stephanie sighed in defeat. He was just as stubborn as she was pigheaded.  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye." There was a dial tone. She began to briefly wonder how in the hell did she get to where she was. She came to New York to start a new life. How did she end up in the middle of the danger at hand? 


	16. What You Know

A.n.: WOW, the final chapter. Well, I'd like to thank all that have read and reviewed this fic. I really really appreciate the time you took to do that. I am really happy that you've all enjoyed this fic and I hope you guys like the ending. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading. With out further ado, read on!  
  
  
  
The sounds of booming thunder and crashing lightning accompanied by pounding rain did not set off the mood of the company inside the Madison Square Garden Arena. The show had already started but five performers weren't set to go out. Lita sat with Stephanie and Hayley along with Shane in what would have been Stephanie's office had she still been in the company. With Chris Jericho, Matt, and Jeff guarding the door she felt safe. She'd been a bit wary of Lita finally telling the brothers what was going on but when they offered their help she grasped them each in a hug and smiled. So they didn't hate her. And if the Hardyz didn't hate her than she still had a chance.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie calm down!" Lita ordered her friend who was frantically pacing around the large locker room. It was actually Shane's office. She watched Shane and Hayley fight over video games and a faint smile crossed her lips. There was a loud smack of thunder and she was sure that lightning was flashing outside. She and Hayley were lucky to get inside when they did. It was raining very hard outside. Her thoughts were interrupted when Marshal's face appeared in her mind. Her smile turned into a frown.  
  
  
  
"Can I help it that I'm worried?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Look we've got Chris, Matt, and Jeff who are all guarding the friggin' door Stephanie!" Lita said exasperated. "You and Hayley are safe."  
  
  
  
"I know that!" Stephanie all but yelled. Another clap of thunder sounded causing her to jump. "I'm worried about Marshal he hasn't arrived yet."  
  
  
  
"And what you think there was a drive by and he was shot?" Lita asked sarcastically and Stephanie swiveled dangerously to look at her. "Ok it wasn't nice to say but come on Stephanie. Marshal's a big boy he can handle himself I'm sure."  
  
  
  
"I just have a bad feeling." Stephanie muttered. She looked up to find that Lita wasn't really paying attention to her at the moment. Her eyes had fell upon Shane. Stephanie smiled and watched Lita smile at him too.  
  
  
  
"Lita if it were how about...Matt or maybe Jeff you would be feeling the same way and don't deny it!" Stephanie accused.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I get it alright!" Lita tossed her hands in the air and sat down beside her friend.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie stop looking at the clock." Lita said some odd hours later. Stephanie couldn't help it. She could hear the guys snickering outside the door. She wondered just what in the hell was so damned funny. Then a hard knock, mixed with the loud storm, came at the door making the two women jump. Hayley too wrapped up in the video game didn't notice. Lita caught Shane's glance as she rose and walked to the door. There was the snickering again succeeding in making her confused.  
  
  
  
"Matt? Jeff? Chris?" She called.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Li this Marshal guy does he really look like Eminem?" Jeff questioned holding back a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Jeff you dooshbag!" Lita flung open the door. Marshal grinned warily at her. He was nearly all dry except for the few places when he was obviously running in to the arena.  
  
  
  
"Nice guards if they don't kick the shit of out of the unlucky bastard who would come and darken this door step they'd make him laugh to death first." He said. Stephanie could tell his joking manner was just a cover up. He stepped into the room and called to Hayley who had her eyes glued to the screen. Raising his eyebrows he looked at Stephanie and Shane who shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Hayley!" He called again and this time answered.  
  
  
  
"DADDY!" She leapt from her position on the floor and raced to him. Throwing herself into his arms she hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Sweetie Daddy has one other errand to run tonight do you think you can be good for Shane and Stephanie and Lita while I'm gone?" He asked steadily leaving no room for smart remarks about her not being a baby and not needing a sitter. He kissed her forehead and she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes daddy." She said understandably. He smiled and rose to his feet and turned. His eyes fell upon Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't worry alright." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close to him she finally wrapped her arms around him holding him for dear life. She couldn't ignore the emotions that were bursting through her at the moment. She knew she didn't know how but she knew. Everything would be all right and there was nothing to fear. They were meant to be and they would be.  
  
  
  
"I'll try." She answered resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine. Everything will be over soon enough." Marshal whispered. Her arms lowered and circled his waist. Her fingers then strayed across his pockets. Stephanie sucked in a sharp breath unknowing to Marshal. Her eyes snapped open and an icy chill trickled down her spine down to her toes seeping into her bones and causing her to shiver.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" She whispered her eyes on her friends who decided to return to the game with Hayley. The sight of Hayley beating Shane and Lita by miles would have been funny had her new revelation not come to her.  
  
  
  
"I can't answer that." Marshal replied stoically. Shoving him back as if he were on fire Stephanie stalked out of the room her hand over her mouth. She was horror-struck and she couldn't handle it. She could hear Marshal racing behind her and she ran too. Her feet carried her outside into the storming thunder, lightning, and rain. At the sight of a limo waiting for Marshall she inwardly screamed.  
  
  
  
Marshal watched his girlfriend from the exit of the building. She had been drenched within the 5 minutes that she'd been outside. Her red hair was plastered to her neck and face while she paced violently across the concrete. It was dangerous he supposed for her to be outside where fans of the WWE could see her. Shaking his head he walked out into the harsh rain and winced slightly as lightning flashed brilliantly across the sky. Now standing across from his girlfriend he looked her over quietly assessing the anger on her face. Reaching out he touched her shoulder. Viciously she smacked it away.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked frowning. She seemed fine but pissed as hell.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Stephanie laughed and turned her back on him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you?" He repeated softly taking a step towards her.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do with it Marshall?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms but not looking at him.  
  
  
  
"With what?" He asked confused. Touching her shoulder he sighed when she didn't respond. "What is it Stephanie?"  
  
  
  
Whipping around she reached into his belt and pulled out a handgun. She couldn't tell what kind with the rain pouring down upon her. It wasn't as if she could tell in the first place. She glared up at him holding the gun in the palm of her hand. His blue eyes met hers and she couldn't tell the emotion in them. He laughed and them smiled in the darkness.  
  
  
  
"Give me the gun Stephanie." He said calmly.  
  
  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Not until you answer me." She took a breath and raised her firm chin. "What are you going to do with it?"  
  
  
  
"C'mon Steph, give me gun." He repeated his face and voice filled with malice.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me Marshal. I'm not giving it up until you tell me." Stephanie answered him.  
  
  
  
"Give me the GOD DAMNED GUN!" He yelled at her and she resisted the urge to scream in frustration.  
  
  
  
"NO! ANSWER ME!" She said forcefully. She took ginger steps forward and he opened his mouth and then shut it. He too was soaked through and through but he didn't seem to care.  
  
  
  
"I told you before that I can't answer that!" He said as she closed the gap between them.  
  
  
  
"Yes you can." She replied. "Don't be like this."  
  
  
  
"Don't be like what?" He asked and leaned in close. She could feel his warm breath on her face. It wasn't comforting, as it should have been. It was causing a rumble of fear to crash over her.  
  
  
  
"This isn't you." She whispered trying to hold her ground.  
  
  
  
"Really? You would be the expert huh? Tell me Stephanie.what is me?" He stood there his body radiating with anger and hurt. When she didn't answer he laughed again.  
  
  
  
"You don't know shit about me Stephanie." He growled deeply.  
  
  
  
"I know that you're kind and loving that you can be gentle and fierce. I know that when you say you love someone it has to be for real. I know that when you look at Hayley you don't want any less for her. I know." He cut her off.  
  
  
  
"You want to know so bad? Right now I want to take that gun and shoot them all put so many bullets in their body that they'll never get back up. I want to make them pay and make them hurt and scream. And when I'm done I want to bury them in the cemetery and leave their graves unmarked. Because I don't  
  
"What you know is the sugar-coated me." He said and for some reason he fought to believe it too.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." She said back to him.  
  
  
  
"Give me the gun." He said his voice icy.  
  
  
  
"No. " Stephanie took steps backwards.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me come and get it." He growled at her. She turned and began a run. She wasn't fast enough in her high-heeled shoes and slipped on the wet ground the left side of her face scraping the pavement slightly. He rushed to her and pinned her to the ground. With the gun in a vise grip he grabbed her wrist and bent it backwards until she released it.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie, this is me and if you can't handle the heat then don't stand near the fire." He said narrowing his wild eyes at her.  
  
  
  
"You're not a killer Marshall." She said through her tears. He blanched suddenly and hovered over top of her.  
  
  
  
"We're over." He said and got up tucking the gun back into his belt. Turning on his heel he walked away. His neck burned with the need to look back. He shook his head. He'd send Dre to pick up Hayley. He got in his waiting limo and told the driver where to go. Stephanie watched from her place on the ground until the taillights could be seen no more.  
  
  
  
After a quick call to Dre about Hayley Marshall was 10 minutes away from his "business". He watched out of his window as the light poured in from the streetlights. He shook when he thought of what he'd done and what he was going to do. He started to grit his teeth and then forced himself to concentrate on the street plates. The address he knew was almost near and he found that he couldn't breath. He looked out the window again and blinked at the sight of a woman and a child. Oddly enough it was a red head and a tiny blonde holding hands with a large red umbrella to cover them. He turned away with the intense emotion that made his throat burn and lungs collapse without air. Sitting back in his seat a line of sweat broke out in a thin line.  
  
  
  
"D.D." He couldn't get the words out. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "D-Driver. Change of plans." 


	17. Epilogue

A.n: Ok I know that I said that the last chapter would be the last chapter but.well its not. But this one is!!!! So um I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you all for reading!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Stephanie awoke the next morning with what she felt was the headache from hell. She rolled over and winced at the soreness of her ankle. It then began throbbing and her face burned. She growled bitterly at the souvenirs she'd taken from the previous night. Her eyes burnt now with dried and unfinished salty tears. Her face she was sure since she hadn't washed it since Chris had patched her up. She sighed and hugged a pillow to her chest thinking about Marshal. She hoped that he didn't do what she thought he did. Fresh tears pooled at the remembrance of his words. Her body shook with sobs and she didn't attempt to wipe them away. She closed her eyes and for a second she breathed in his scent and it pained her. She could almost feel him next to her with his blue eyes looking at her in concern while wiping away her tears.  
  
  
  
"Shh."Marshal whispered and her eyes shot open. She looked into a pair of clear blue eyes and she sat up straight to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Marshall?" She asked not believing it was really him, sitting there, looking at her.  
  
  
  
"Its me." He ran his fingers across the bandage on her face and she could feel him shudder.  
  
  
  
"I did that." He said after a while.  
  
  
  
"Not really." She started and he cut her off but not like before.  
  
  
  
"I made you run and you fell." He looked at her hands and could see the red marks around her wrists. She looked more closely at him and could see his eyes were red and had black bags around them. Lifting her hands to his mouth he kissed her wrists and his breath hitched.  
  
  
  
"I need you to listen to me." He said and she nodded.  
  
  
  
"I know that I hurt you last night and I know that I told you that we were over but." He reached behind him and Stephanie's eyes widened. He pulled out a letter. "I want to read you your last letter from your column."  
  
  
  
Dear Marie,  
  
Hello. You already know my name and you know my age. And for that you know my face and my whereabouts. You know me more than I do. You don't know my favorite movie or my favorite food. The way you know me is of my actions and my emotions displayed. And I'm so grateful that you can see though my thick line of bullshit. You stand clear and tell me I'm wrong when I'm wrong. When I need you you're there. I know you care when you look at me and smile my way and when I fall I just know that you'll catch me. Please I know that you're hurt physically and emotionally but I need one more thing of you. I need you to let me catch you when you fall, hold you when you feel weak, kiss you when your days are long. I need you to let me kneel in front of you and adore your face and spirit, I need you to know that I need you and I hope that you need me. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Please if you would be my wife.  
  
  
  
Love always, Marshal Mathers.  
  
  
  
"Well?" He asked and pulled out a sliver heart-shaped box. He opened it and inside was a heart shaped diamond set on a gold ring. It glittered brightly as the sun hit it and he took her hand. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
  
  
"Marshall-" She stopped and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
  
She then whispered in his ear a one-syllable word that made him shake with joy.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed and more importantly those who read! 


End file.
